Lebih dari Kata
by Kenzeira
Summary: Akashi, tahukah kau kenapa aku mendadak kembali menghubungimu? [NijiAka buat Minami Koichi]


**Disklaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Haruskah saya mencantumkan I don't take any profit from this fanwork? :)

 **Catatan** : Bromance— **NijiAka** ; angst ringan. Canon Setting. Dedikasi untuk **Minami Koichi** yang telah meracuni saya dengan pair angsty ini. Saya tunggu fanfiksi threesome-nya hehe. Semoga suka!

 **LEBIH DARI KATA**

oleh **Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[30/04/2017 Sun]

 _ **Tidak ada bintang malam ini. Entah kenapa jadi sepi.**_

 _Di Jepang masih siang, Nijimura-san._

 _ **Coba kau tebak aku sedang di mana.**_

 _Atap rumah sakit di Los Angeles?_

 _ **Kau selalu tahu cara untuk menghiburku, Sei.**_

 _Malam tanpa bintang pasti dingin. Kau harus mengenakan jaket._

 _ **Aku mengenakannya. Warna biru tua.**_

 _Yang bergaris-garis itu?_

 _ **Ya, yang bergaris-garis itu.**_

 _[Akashi tanpa sengaja lelap]_

 _ **Akashi, tahukah kau kenapa aku mendadak kembali menghubungimu?**_

 _[Akashi tidak membalas]_

 _ **Aku rindu padamu.**_

 _[Akashi tidak membalas]_

 _ **Ayahku selesai dikremasi besok pagi.**_

Barangkali, di antara sekian banyak anggota klub basket SMA Teiko, hanya Akashi yang memahami sisi lain kehidupan Nijimura. Lelaki itu memang tidak banyak membicarakan dirinya sendiri, dia seakan memaksakan untuk menjadi kapten yang sempurna; mampu membimbing anggota lain untuk berkembang bersama, melemparkan lelucon-lelucon agar ketegangan luruh sebelum pertandingan dimulai, memberi nasihat-nasihat bijak layaknya orang dewasa. Tapi, tapi … Nijimura tetaplah seorang anak lelaki yang belum genap menginjak angka lima belas waktu itu.

Dan Akashi, dari sudut pandangnya sendiri, merasa bahwa ialah yang paling memahami seniornya. Karena hanya Akashi yang tahu alasan di balik mundurnya Nijimura sebagai kapten tim basket (dan jabatan itu, entah kenapa, memilih untuk diserahkan padanya). Akashi tidak sengaja mencuri dengar sehingga ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

 _Aku harus mengurusi Ayah. Dia sudah lama sakit. Aku harap kau mengerti._

Terkadang, Akashi berpikir, ia menyesal karena sudah mengetahui sisi lain kehidupan Nijimura. Lebih naif, ia ingin semuanya tetap seperti biasa; latihan-latihan, berbincang mengenai strategi untuk melumpuhkan lawan, bersenda-gurau, membeli dua kotak es susu dengan varian rasa berbeda (berganti-ganti, hari ini Akashi membelikan Nijimura, besok Nijimura membelikan Akashi). Rutinitas yang sudah sepatutnya berlangsung, selama mungkin kalau perlu. Namun, ia tidak mungkin berpijak pada ketidak-mungkinan itu. Kenyataannya, ia terlanjur mendengar (dan terlanjur setuju untuk menjadi kapten berikutnya).

Sekarang, setelah sekian tahun semua berlalu, Akashi menyadari sesuatu; bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mengetahuinya. Sebab, dengan begitu, Nijimura bersedia menggantungkan harapan di pundaknya, memintanya untuk menjadikan tim basket SMA Teiko paling ditakuti di Jepang—dan Nijimura jadi tak segan mencurahkan keluh-kesah padanya; mengenai Ayah yang tak kunjung sembuh, mengenai kepergiannya ke Amerika, serta perasaan sepi yang menggerogoti diri. Akashi tidak menyesal karena sudah mengetahui sisi lain dari kehidupan Nijimura.

Sebab, ia jadi tidak merasa sendirian.

Bahwa kehidupan ini tidak selalu mudah, tidak selalu indah. Tak semua orang memiliki keluarga ideal. Tak semua orang bahagia. Akashi sedikitnya merasa lega karena berpikir bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang menderita, bukan. Nijimura juga sama. Mereka saling menjilati luka, berharap mengering, berharap lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Meski suatu hari, suatu ketika, ia terpaksa harus kalah melawan hasrat di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini, Akashi tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali, sama sekali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[30/04/2017 Sun]

 _Ayahku selesai dikremasi besok pagi._

[01/05/2017 Mon]

 _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nijimura-san?**_

 _[Nijimura tidak membalas]_

 _ **Nijimura-san?**_

 _[Nijimura tidak membalas]_

 _ **Aku juga rindu padamu.**_

Kadang, ini kadang sekali terjadi, Nijimura berpikir bahwa alangkah lebih baik apabila kehidupan tidak pernah dimulai (kehidupannya, kehidupan siapapun). Ia selalu memikirkan opsi-opsi menyenangkan—di suatu masa, suatu zaman, ia terlahir sebagai seekor burung; terbang, terbang, menembus awan. Ia terbang sendirian. Berburu makanan. Menggantungkan hidup dengan biji-bijian. Dan sebagai hewan, ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Tidak luka mendalam seperti apa yang terasa di dadanya kini.

Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya tatkala berita duka itu datang adalah; kenapa hal itu tidak terjadi dari dulu.

Sekian tahun, perjuangannya mencari lembar-lembar uang, bekerja tanpa kenal lelah (ia lelah, demi Tuhan, tapi kenyataan tidak mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat sejenak), ia menggadaikan mimpinya untuk bisa membawa tim basket Jepang ke kancah internasional, ia telah melepaskan semua mimpi-mimpi itu demi kesembuhan ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya justru menyerah dan memilih mati; meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mimpi-mimpinya yang kini sudah tak lagi mungkin untuk digapai. Nijimura bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya harus mati setelah ia mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya sejauh ini.

 _Ayahmu sudah berjuang, Shuu. Ayahmu sudah berjuang._

Ibunya terisak.

 _Aku juga berjuang, Ibu. Aku juga berjuang._

Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya.

 _ **Tidak ada bintang malam ini. Entah kenapa jadi sepi.**_

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk menunjang hidup. Nijimura berpikir, untuk apa selama ini mencekik diri sendiri agar dapat memberi nyawa pada ayahnya (nyawa itu tak pernah sampai, sayang sekali—dan sekarang ia yang kini sekarat dengan napas putus-putus). Ia jadi kembali mempertanyakan eksistensinya. Memandang ke luar jendela, Nijimura semakin dalam meresapi kesedihan hingga sampailah ia pada kesimpulan; kenapa ia tidak lenyap saja seperti bintang-bintang malam itu. Ya, ya, kenapa ia tidak lenyap saja.

 _[Atap rumah sakit di Los Angeles?]_

Nijimura melangkah menuju atap rumah sakit. Ia ingin menjadi burung. Terbang. Ia mau melompat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[01/05/2017 Mon]

 _Aku juga rindu padamu._

[02/05/2017 Tues]

 _ **Mau bertemu?**_

 _Kau pulang?_

 _ **Aku pulang.**_

 _[Akashi belum sempat membalas]_

 _ **Akashi?**_

 _[Akashi belum sempat membalas]_

 _ **Terima kasih. Kata-katamu menyelamatkanku.**_

Nijimura kembali. Akashi menyambut dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Nijimura-san."

Ia terperangkap dalam kehangatan rengkuhan itu, entah kenapa. Rasanya lebih hangat, lebih hangat lagi. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali seseorang memeluknya begitu erat, seolah enggan lepas, enggan dilepas. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pundak Akashi. Akashi mengatakannya; bahwa ia sudah berusaha, sudah berjuang. Ia ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"Sekarang, sudah saatnya kau beristirahat."

Nijimura tahu, hanya Akashi yang paling tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya dalam hidup.

"Ya. Kau harus menemaniku beristirahat."

"Aku selalu menemanimu."

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Sei."

"Aku tahu."

"Bukankah saat ini kau seharusnya membalas bahwa kau juga rindu sekali padaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu."

Nijimura tersenyum. Akashi tersenyum. Sekarang, ia jadi menyadari sesuatu; setelah perjuangannya selesai, ada hal lain yang harus ia perjuangkan lagi. Dan hal itu erat kaitannya dengan eksistensi Akashi.[]

* * *

 **10:34 PM – May 2, 2017**


End file.
